Grasping Carly's attention
by seddie perfection
Summary: Sam has something really important to tell Carly,something about freddie, but Carly seems to be very distracted. What does it take to finally tell her the news? This summery stinks. Better than it sounds. Seddie. Third genre would be romance i guess. Funny.


**I'm on a roll today! This is more of a Sam and Carly story, but it**_** is**_** Seddie!**

**This is my attempt at humor, which I might not be the best at but I liked the way this story turned out. I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last story, but well for all of you who don't know...**

**Disclaimer: I"M NOT DAN!**

**(SPOV)**

_I really, really don't want to do this, _I thought to myself, while opening the door. Carly is going to be so angry at me but personally, there's nothing I could do! Freddie and I had a coin toss, and um... I lost.

"Carly, Are you there?" I called.

"I'm in my room," she answered.

I slowly walked up the stairs, praying she won't kill me for doing this.

"Sam, how was Los Vegas? Did you're first vacation with Freddie go well?"

"Oh, it went well alright", I mumbled to myself thinking of the pure bliss Freddie and I had. I was trying very hard to hide my right hand behind my back.

"What was that?"

"It went really well! I found a ham store and made Freddie by half of its contents." I lied. Well it did go well but we didn't find any ham store to my dismay.

"Listen, Carly we need to talk, um something happened in Vegas that I need to tell you..."

"Oh, I heard they had an Elvis Presley convention did you go?"

"Hey, yes, we did, and I was like – "Sweet daddy of rock and roll, meet Mama of bacon and fried chicken _uhun!" – _Freddie thought it was so funny, that when he taped it, the lens shook from his laughter!"

"That's hilarious Sam!" Carly said a little too enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well that's not exactly what I was talking about. It's a little more important than that."

"Oh thank goodness, Freddie told you then that Frothy died while you were away? Sam I'm so sorry! It was all my fault, I didn't know whether to feed him rabbit food or cat food since he's half cat half rabbit, so I figured I better feed him both just to be sure. He was kind of fat to begin with so I guess all of that extra food caused him to have a heart attack. I'm so sorry Sam will you ever forgive me?"

"WHAT? FROTHY DIED!" I screamed, how could she not tell me that when I called from the airport yesterday?

"Um... Freddie didn't tell you?"

"How could you tell Freddie and not me?"

"I thought maybe you'd take it better from your boyfriend -I smirked- instead of the killer herself." Carly replied a little too dramatically. "Anyhow, I'm glad we had this talk Sam, I got a lot off of my chest, keeping the secret for two weeks."

"Carly, that wasn't what I wanted to tell you. Look it's about me and Freddie," I began.

"You mean Freddie and I"

"Yeah, yeah lay off M.C _Grammer" _I sneered, "this is really important..."

"Hey, look it's raining outside! Rain is good for the flowers you know Sam; I don't know why you hate it so much! I say..."

"CARLY I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING AND I NEED TO TELL YOU NOW"

I was so pissed at her right now, why won't she listen?

**(FPOV)**

_It's been a whole half an hour already! Shouldn't Sam be back from telling Carly the news?_ I thought to myself, I better go and see what's taking so long. I crossed the hallway, and opened the door to the Shays'.

"Hi Spence," I greeted.

"Hey kiddo, want to watch Celebrities Under Water with me?"

"Nah, I better go upstairs, I need to talk to Sam and Carly?"

"But Justin Bieber is drowning!"

"I'll go watch later, I have to go upstairs"

Once I got upstairs I heard someone yelling_, uh oh_. I didn't know Carly would get _this _mad.

"So Sam, you told Carly we eloped?"

SPLAT

The vase Carly was holding crashed into thousands of pieces. The room filled with an ear piercing scream.

"YOU _WHAT_?"

"Umm... surprise!" Sam and I yelled in unison flashing our gold wedding bands.

But with that look on Carlys' face, it really didn't look like she was happy for us. In fact it was a face I almost never see, it was a look that made me grab my wife's hand and yell...

_"RUN!"_

**That's it! I'm keeping this a one-shot for sure because I don't want it to lose its charm. I would kindly appreciate reviews for this particular story since, like I mentioned before, it's my first try at comedy. This is probably my last story for today, but who knows? I might write one more. Have a great day! **

**~ Katie**


End file.
